Artemisa Thierry
Artemisa Thierry (14 October 18 AS – 22 June 2 PS) was the female tribute from District 2 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Hephaetius, she was 18-years-old and was studying to become a primary school teacher prior to being reaped for the games. Thierry was the twenty-first tribute to die. Aligning herself with the Careers like most tributes from District 2 do, Thierry survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. She supported Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 in becoming leader of the alliance, and was the most welcoming towards Amelia Roost of District 12 in the alliance, teaching her how to use throwing knives to protect herself. Following the deaths of Roost, Jade Lightberry of District 1, and Cyndia Neltz of District 4, Thierry, Treilblitzer, and Mercury Craftship of District 1 decided to destress by taking a swim. Unbeknownst to them, the gamemakers had released mutated man-eating fish into the arena's ocean. The fish attacked the Careers, eating Craftship alive and killing him. Understanding now that they are in the final four, Thierry and Treilblitzer agreed to part ways amicably and end their alliance. While swimming away trying to find an island to make a camp at, Thierry swam past the camp of Helga Lieberwach of District 10, not noticing her. However, Lieberwach noticed Thierry and threw a knife into her head, killing her. Early life Thierry was born in Hephaetius, District 2 to parents Patroklus and Athena Thierry. Her father is a stonemason, while her mother is a nurse. Thierry has a younger sister: Irena. After the announcement of the Hunger Games, Thierry began training for the games, like many children in District 2 do, with the plan of eventually volunteering for the games. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 2nd Hunger Games were the last edition of the games that Thierry would have been eligible for, so she planned to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped. When Thierry was not selected in the reaping, she was the first to volunteer and was accepted as a volunteer. The escort for District 2 was Giorgio Clemente, while the male tribute was Achilleus Shaw. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Thierry was styled by the District 2 head stylist Ellinore Marie. As one of District 2's industries is masonry, Marie designed a stoneman costume for her tributes. They placed 8th out of 12. Training In training, Thierry demonstrated advanced ability with a spear, in addition to basic survival skills and advanced intelligence. This earned her a training score of 8. Games Thierry was the twenty-first tribute to die. Aligning herself with the Careers like most tributes from District 2 do, Thierry survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. She supported Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 in becoming leader of the alliance, and was the most welcoming towards Amelia Roost of District 12 in the alliance, teaching her how to use throwing knives to protect herself. Following the deaths of Roost, Jade Lightberry of District 1, and Cyndia Neltz of District 4, Thierry, Treilblitzer, and Mercury Craftship of District 1 decided to destress by taking a swim. Unbeknownst to them, the gamemakers had released mutated man-eating fish into the arena's ocean. The fish attacked the Careers, eating Craftship alive and killing him. Understanding now that they are in the final four, Thierry and Treilblitzer agreed to part ways amicably and end their alliance. While swimming away trying to find an island to make a camp at, Thierry swam past the camp of Helga Lieberwach of District 10, not noticing her. However, Lieberwach noticed Thierry and threw a knife into her head, killing her. She placed 4th out of 24. Category:18 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Hephaetius, District 2 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 2